1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network image-processing system in which the white boards respectively provided for each of a plurality of terminals connected to a network operate cooperatively with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many conventional network image-processing systems, each white board cooperatively operating at a respective one of a plurality of terminals connected to a network has just a single page, and drawing is performed on that page. Even in systems in which the white board handles a plurality of pages, the pages are sequentially switched to show each page separately, and drawing is performed on each page separately.
Since, in the conventional network image-processing system, drawing is performed only page by page, when a new drawing is to be made based on a portion of a drawing on another page, it is impossible to use only the required portion by sliding the unwanted portion out of the drawing area, and instead the unwanted portion must be deleted in order to start the new drawing. Alternatively, the required portion must be copied to a new page to start the new drawing.
More specifically, an upper portion or a lower portion of the drawing area cannot be used separately, since the drawing area needs to be moved in page units. Therefore, unnecessary objects need to be deleted or the required portion needs to be copied, reducing work efficiency.